The Proposal
by Wizardsdaughter
Summary: The story of how Jason Proposed to Reyna. One-shot.


**A/N: I rewrote the ending, but everything else is the same. I wrote this for pjoshipweeks. **

**I don't own HOO or any of the characters, just this story**

"It's going to be perfect" Jason said to himself as he walked towards Reyna's apartment. He was going to propose to her that night. He had wanted to for a few months, but he had run into a few problems. First, he hadn't been able to find a good ring. All the rings he had looked at were ok, but none had seemed like 'the ring'. Second, he couldn't figure out how to propose to her. And then, when everything was finally good to go, Reyna had had to go on a diplomatic trip to Camp Half Blood that had lasted a month. By this point, he really just wanted to get it over with.

Jason took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"It's open." He heard Reyna yell. He opened the door and walked into Reyna's small apartment.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." Reyna said from inside the bathroom. Jason pulled his shoes off then walked over to the couch that was nestled in the corner of the room, and plopped himself down in it. He looked around the apartment. It was small, but Reyna had managed to give it a warm and cozy feel. They hadn't moved in together because Reyna had made it quite clear that she was keeping her own apartment until she got married. Jason looked down at the flower in his hand. Annabeth had somehow found out about Jason's intentions of proposing, (through Percy, of course), and had given it to him, saying that it would match the dress Reyna planned to wear. Annabeth and Reyna had become best friends, so Jason had no doubt that Annabeth knew exactly what Reyna would be wearing.

"Hey." Reyna said, from right in front of him. Jason looked up. Yup, the flower matched.

"Here," Jason said, handing it to her, "I got you a flower."

Reyna took it.

"It matches my dress." Reyna said.

"Yea, Annabeth helped me get it." He said. He stood up, "We had better get going, I don't want it to get too dark."

As they were walking down the road in front of the apartment building Reyna asked Jason

"So, you never told me where we were going."

Jason smiled.

"That is because I want it to be a surprise." He said.

"You know I don't like surprises." Reyna said. Jason did know that. After dating her for seven years, at least he had figured something out. But he had made this a surprise anyway, because he knew she would like it. They rounded a corner.

"Cover your eyes." Jason said to Reyna. She sighed, but still complied. She grabbed his arm to keep up with him, and he led her to a picnic table that Hazel had covered in a table cloth and had put a picnic basket on. Jason leaned his head so his lips were right by Reyna's ear.

"Open up." He whispered.

Reyna took her hand off her eyes, and gasped.

"Did you do all this?" She asked.

"I had some help setting it up, but it was my idea." He said.

"Thank you." Reyna said. She kissed Jason on the cheek.

When Reyna was younger, and she still lived with her dad and her sister, her sister used to take her out for picnics. She had told Jason that they were the best memories from back then.

They sat down and started eating. They talked a lot, mostly about trivial things like the legion and their jobs. When they finished eating Jason took a deep breath.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." He said.

A worried look went over Reyna's face.

"Is everything OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's great," He said, "better than great, actually." He took her hand and gathered up his courage. "I love you, Reyna. And I need you. I don't know what I'd do if you ever stopped loving me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I was wondering," He got down on one knee, reached into his pocket, pulled out the box and opened it,"Will you marry me?"

Reyna was speechless. It took her a minute to register what he said. Did she want to marry him? That was a stupid thing to ask herself, but she honestly didn't know. She had never really thought about it. Honestly, she had thought that she'd be dead by now.

She realized that she had been completely silent since Jason had asked her. He was just kneeling there, and he was starting to look nervous. She knew what her answer was

"Yes"

**A/N: Please review, it really motivates me.**


End file.
